Harry Potter and the Red Head Girl
by SiSi17
Summary: harry and ginny are going out and when all 4 houses get together do forbidden loves happen? will be a song fic. chapter 4 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Red Head Girl

Chapter 1. intro

Setting: hogwarts' express, hogwarts, harry's final year

Harry Potter ran onto platform 9 ¾ as casually as one could when running through a rock solid wall. Now that Harry could apparate he just apparated to kings cross though he was still late, he saw his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger climbing uo the steps of the crimson Hogwarts Express.

" Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked casually.

"Oh not much, you?" Hermione asked.

" No just being stuck at dursley's for the last bloody summer of my life." He replied.

" So no need to ask if you had a good holiday, then. Well, great news Ginny's been moved up to seventh year! She is also head girl." Said Hermione in a rude sort of tone.

You see Hermione had been at the top of the class, but when Ginny came along she got booted down to second. She was not to happy about that either. But she was happy for ginny none the less.

" Wonder who head boy is?" asked Hermione

"It's me, I was waiting to surprise you guys Ginny knew I asked her not to tell but I guess now is as good as ever." Said Harry.

Both of his friends looked at him, rather gaped at him, in shock. They had expected a Ravenclaw to be head boy, Terry Boots. Never had they expected him, Harry, to be head boy. Then Ginny walked into the compartment, looked around and instantly realized Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he was head boy.

" Let me guess, you told them?" she asked.

" Yep, how did you know?" Harry asked

" Well the looks on their faces say it all, anyway I came to tell you that we need to go to the heads compartment." Ginny said.

" Oh okay then, let's be off then." He replied.

As soon as they were away from the compartment they grabbed each other's hand. That was something that Harry hed neglected to tell them, that he and his best mate's were going out. That he knew would cause so much questioning they may not have time to talk about anything else, and Ron might have killed him. So he and Ginny continued to walk down the train to the heads compartment, hand in hand, then they received a shosk apon walking in. sitting there in the heads compartment were also: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boots, Susan Bones, Justin Filch-Fletchy and Hannah Abbot, along with Professer Dumbledore himself.

" Sit down please." He said.

They sat, and gaped at all the others.

" I take it you are wondering why there are 2 people from each of your fellow houses, because due to the uprising of Lord Voldemort we are trying to have inner-house unity there will be a head boy and girl from each house. Girls we share a dorm, as will boys, you will all share a common room. You will all have private lessons just the 8 of you, you will also pick one person to be able to come and have lessons with you, that person will share a dorm with you. So say who you chose and I will alert them and they will be the senior prefects for your house. When I call your name you will say the person and no more."

"Draco?"

" Blaise Zabini."

" Pansy?"

" Millicent Bulstrode."

" Terry?"

" Micheal Corener."

" Susan?"

" Cho Chang."

" Harry?"

" Ron Weasley."

" Ginny?"

" Hermione Granger."

" Justin?"

" Ernie Macmillan."

" Hannah?"

"no one."

" As you wish Hannah. Now these people will be arriving soon, so please try to not argue for the sake of our school." Said Dombledore.

No later than a minute after Dumbledore left Hermione, Ron, Ernie, Cho, Micheal, Millicent, and Blaise arrive.

" Oh Merlin, I am stuck with a weasel, a weaslette, a mud-blood, a flunky, a wanna be hero, and a lousy loser all in the same compartment. It's going to be a long year." Said Draco.

Indeed it was going to be a long year but little did they know they would all be friends. Then came the shocker.

" Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I are going out." Said Harry.

At that everyone in the compartment including the Slytherins turned their heads.

" Good one Harry" Ron replied.

" Ron he's serious, we are." Said Ginny.

" Bloody Hell mate, how could you do that to me mate? I mean I'm your best mate and your going out with my bloody sister." Ron said.

" Ron I would never hurt you or your sister, mate, belive me." Said Harry.

" Fine but if you ever do, you will be "The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-was-Killed-by-His-Best-Mate" got it?"

" Couldn't be any clearer mate." Said Harry.

Just then a brown barn owl flew through the open window. The letter read:

_Students,_

_We have re-arranged your dorms, there is a Slytherin-Ravenclaw dorm and a Gryffyndor-Hufflepuff dorm. The password is 'unity' the portrait is of the 4 founders of hogwarts on the 2nd floor. You will all eat at the same table and have your own boys and girls bathroom to go with you dorms, you also have your own library for each dorm. There is only 2 reasons you will leave your dorms: classes and meetings to plan school events in the room of requirement._

_Thank you sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

" What the bloody hell? We can only leave our dorms to have meetins with the jr. prefects and classes, that's bloody fucked up!" said Draco.

Just then they arrived at hogwarts. They went staright to their dorms and they were a amazed.

The gryffyndor-hufflepuff dorm was red and yellow with 7 beds, dressers, and wardrobes each with the owners initials engraved on them. In the other side of the room was a red couch and a yellow couch along with 3 red and yellow armchairs and a fireplace. There was a roung table with seven chairs around it and a kithenette, beside that there was three doors one with 'boys', 'girls', and library written on them. The slytherin-ravenclaw dorms were almost the same but green and black and 8 of everything not seven. The common room was black and gold and a long table in the middle with 15 chairs around it. They all had to admit it was truly a great place to live. Then dumbledore walked in.

" You can join us at the feast I will announce you then you will come here and eat." He said.

They all walked down to the great hall and took a seat, not their house table but a table with 15 chairs. The hall fell silent when dumbledore cleared his througt.

" Student's I am sure you are all wondering about who head boy and girl are. This year we have not 2 heads, but 8. Due to Lord Voldemort's uprising we have decided we want inner house unity so we have picked a head boy and girl from each house I will now announce them. Slytherin's head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, quite a few cheers erupted from the slytherin and ravenclaw tables. Gryffyndor's head boy and girl, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, the entire hall except for the slytherins erupted in very loud cheering. Hufflepuff's head bot and girl, Justin Finch-Fletchy and Hannah Abbot, the hall erupted in polite cheering. Ravenclaw's head boy and girl, Terry Boots and Susan Bones, the slytherins and ravenclaws were the only cheers heard."

" Students if you are wondering why there are 15 at this table it is because each head boy and girl in exception for Ms. Abbot chose one person from their own house to have private lessons with, the person chosen is also senior prefect for that house. We have Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Micheal Corener, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Ernie Macmillan, and Luna Lovegood. If you are wondering why Luna was called she has been transferred to hufflepuff. The 16 student's here can give detention and dock or give points when necessary but only if the head of their rival house approves. Thank you enjoy the feast!".

At that moment all 16 students who were mentioned stood up exited the hall and headed for their dorms. Once there they all started talking animatedly about their summers guess what Harry and Blaise were getting along.

R&R please xoxo,

sariah


	2. what happened

" What happened Luna? Why are you in Hufflepuff?" asked a concerned Ginny.

" Professor Dumbledore said it was because there was an odd number of people and I was the perfect one to fix it. He said he needed a senior Hufflepuff prefect and asked if I was willing to transfer to a new house I said yes so here I am." Said Luna.

" I don't get it, an odd number of people?" said a confused Ginny.

" I get it, there are only 7 of us he needs 8 i think it was because he wanted to have an even number of people in our dorm, and because he knew we all liked you." Said Harry as he slipped an arm around Ginny's waist she blushed lightly. How ever Ron looked horrified at this gesture, he was turning a deep shade of crimson. Luna grabbed his hand.

" What's wrong love?" she asked him.

" Love, huh?" said Ginny hiding back her laughter.

" Ronnykins you didn't tell them we were going out?" asked Luna, who was looking puzzled.

" Ronnykins? Love? Going out?" asked an amused Harry.

" Oh, uh yeah." Said a very red faced Ron.

" Well mate, why didn't tell us?" asked Justin.

" Justin you have nerve to be talking considering you haven't told them we are going out!" said Hermione.

" You haven't told them either!" he shot back at Hermione.

" Woah, woah, woah, back it up you are going out and neither of you have tod us? Said Ernie.

" Ernie no room for you to talk now is there? I don't suppose you all know about us? Asked Hannah.

" Uh, no love they don't." said a blushing Ernie.

At that moment an owl flew threw the window.

_Students,_

_How are you all getting along? Well I hope. You all should know that you are in the same dorm for a reason you are on one side of the war and the other dorm, the other side. I also knew you were all going out with someone in your dorm that is why I chose you all you are the chosen ones of the light. I have arranged it that you have lessons with me personally in your library do not worry about the other dorm they will not know of this. I hope you know that your being together and staying together will be essential for the school they will follow and they will keep us together. I only have you away from the other dorm as much as possible because the less arguing the better for you and the school in your library you will find things to entertain you and on the wall outside you dorm the schedual for who uses the common room and kitchen so you will only have to socialize with the other dorms at dinner. Breakfast and luch will be served in your kitchenette. I hope your dorms are to your liking._

_Albus Dumbledore_

" okay that was interesting" said Ron.

" I agree mate. I wonder how he knew we were going out?" asked Justin.

" He's Dumbledore mate, he knows everything." Said Ernie.

Meanwhile in th other dorm

" Dude something is up I mean how could we all be like here and why inner house unity isn't it. It can't be can it?" asked a concerned Blaise.

" Mate relax it's just something that nutter Dumbledore cooked up, it'll never work?" said a confident Draco.

"Yeah love don't be worried." Said Cho to Blaise.

" Love?" asked Draco as his arm snaked around Susan's waist.

" You haven't told them we are going out?" asked a confused Cho.

" Er- no." replied Blaise getting redder by he second.

" You mean to say you have been going out and didn't tell us, why Cho?" said Micheal.

" No room to talk, Micheal!" snapped Millicent.

" Well you haven't told them either I suppose?" Micheal snapped back.

" No." Millicent said.

" You mean you lot have been going out and no one knew?" asked Terry.

" No position to talk there Terry?" said Pansy.

" You mean you have all been going out and no one knew?" asked a surprised Draco.

Just then an owl cam threw the window Draco took the scroll and readir aloud.

_Students_

_How are you getting along? Well I hope. You all should know that you are in the same dorm for a reason you are on one side of the war the other dorm, the other side. I also know that you were going out with someone in your dorm that is why I chose you all you are the chosen ones of the dark. I have arranged that you have private lessons with me in your library do not worry the other dorm does not know of this. I hope you know that your being together and staying together is essential for the school to stay together. I only have you away from the other dorm as much as possible because the less arguing the better for you and the school in your library you will find things to entertain yourselfs and on thw wall outside if your dorms there is a schedeule for who uses the common room and kithen so you will only have to socialize with the other dorm at dinner. Breakfast and lunch will be served in your kitchenette. I hope your dorms are to your liking._

_Severus Snape_

" Okay so I admit that it wasn't inner house unity, and that nutter Dumbledore didn't cook it up then. But Blaise, mate you need to stop being papnoid." Said a less confident Draco.

Everyone in the dorm of light was chatting excitedly about how they founf out each of the pairs had been going out and how they had the advantage of private lessons with Dumbledore.

Everyone in the dorm of dark was talking about how paranoid Blaise is and the coupling or the advantage of private lessons with snape. Little did they know blaise was more than paranoid he didn't want them to find out his secret.


	3. Blaise's secret P1

Blaise's secret P1

Hello readers (Brittany and April)

Thanks for reviewing here's chappie 3 enjoy and it will end cliffy!

Previously:

Little did they know that Blaise was more than paranoid, he didn't want them to find out his secret.

Flashback 

_As Blaise walked down the hallway of his orphanage he saw his real parents, no not the Zabini's the Longbottoms. Yes Blaise was adopted and he was really Neville Longbottom's brother and he was not happy about it, seeing as his parents were death eaters and he was very close to Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who made his parents go mad. He was in more danger than Neville because he got the brains and power, so his grandmother put him in a muggle orphanage, though she didn't know death eaters were going to adopt him._

_End of flashback_

At that moment Draco was madly shaking Blaise because it was time for breakfast and he had been screaming madly in his sleep. Blaise quickly got dressed and went to the counter grabbed his coffee and left the dorm and went for a walk. He had a lot to think about. Should he ask Dumbledore to put him in the other dorm? Surely he new Blaise was a Longbottom and would understand if he wanted to avenge his parents and kill Bellatrix, as did Harry only he wanted to avenge Sirius.

Blaise suddenly snapped out of his own thoughts and told Draco to go ahead he wasn't hungry, then he set out to find Harry, why Harry you ask he figured he could talk to him surely he would know how he felt. Suddenly he bumped into a figure for since he was lost in his own thoughts he wasn't watching where he was going, then he realized that he had bumped into the person he was searching for- Harry.

" Harry, can I talk to you? I need to tell you something and I swear you tell and I am going to start sounding like your mate Ron. You tell you will be The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-was-Killed-by-Zabini."

" Okay, Blaise you sound like the most civil slytherin I suppose I'll listen to you." Blaise quickly explained that he was a Longbottom and wanted to move into the Hufflepuff-Gryffyndor dorm. Harry looked at him as if he was crazy and then spoke, " You're kidding right?" he asked. He saw the look on Blaise's face, " Right?" he asked again. " You're not kidding are you?" Harry asked himself more than Blaise, and then Blaise shook his head no.

" Well I suppose we should go to Dumbledore and find some people to put in Slytherin dorm and one to put in ours. That is of course if he lets you transfer to your rightful house." Said Harry as he and Blaise walked down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. Once they reached it Harry said the password 'sugar quills' and stepped onto the spiral staircase, once there Harry knocked on the door and then heard a voice "enter". They stepped into Dumbledore's office and Harry said, " Professor Dumbledore we are hear because-"said Harry but he was cut off by Dumbledore, " Harry I know you are hear to discuss Mr. Zabini- or should I say Longbottom- here, I have already called 4 people to replace and fill the spots. And here they are now," said Dumbledore as 3 people walked into the room. The 4 people were Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Lavender Brown then Dumbledore spoke again, " I am sure you know who goes where so if you will please leave I have guests coming." He said.

As the 5 students walked to their dorm Blaise who was thinking out loud spoke, " I wonder how he knew why we were coming?" he asked.

" He's Dumbledore he knows everything." Said Harry, who was a bit puzzled why Lavender Brown was with them. As they walked through the portrait whole they parted to their dorms to tell the news. When Blaise, Harry, and Lavender entered their dorm Ron spoke, " What the bloody hell are they doing here?" he exclaimed. Harry quickly explained and then all of a sudden Blaise was being showered with hugs from the girls and handshakes from the guys. As Harry looked around he saw the dorm was once again re-arranged. There were 10 red and yellow beds but Harry and Ginny's were shoved together separated by a dresser which they apparently shared considering that both of their things were on it, everyone else's beds were that way too. Blaise and Lavender's, Hermione and Justin's, Luna and Ron's, Ernie and Hannah's. Opposite of the wall with the beds was the wall with the wardrobes and trunks. There were now 3 couches and 4 armchairs 2 red 2 yellow, around the fireplace, and there were 10 chairs around the table in the kitchenette. The slytherin dorm the same only in green and black, Draco and Susan's beds had been pushed together as well as Theo and Daphne's, Vincent and Cho's, Terry and Pansy's, and Micheal and Millicent's. Then just when Theo was about to explain…

Please review

Thank you

Sariah


	4. catching up

Previously:

Then just as Theo was about to explain…..

…." Good evening students!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he walked through the door.

"Evening professor."

"and how are things going in the slytherin ravenclaw dorm?"

" just peachy!" said Draco sarcastically

" wonderful, and I suppose u got the owl from professor Snape?" replied Dumbledore ignoring the sarcasm.

" yes, now why has Blaise moved out?" asked Draco

" That is for Blaise to know and Blaise to tell."

As professor Dumbledore left they sat in silence wondering why Blaise left.

" Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Draco

" NO!"

" Well I want my best mate in my dorm not some ruddy kid Dumbledore found in the halls!"

" Well I feel very welcome."

" Well you shouldn't! If I can help it you won't even have time to unpack!"

"Draco….." scolded Susan.

" Sorry love."

Theo sat shaking his head, "whipped."

"Shut up!"

meanwhile in the Hufflepuff and Gryffyndor dorm…

" So Blaise you're not really here as a spy are you?" asked Ron still in disbelief that how many changes had happened in one hour.

" No and if you ask again…."

" So Blaise, ur really Neville's brother huh?" asked Ginny trying to change the subject before there was a fight.

" Yes, and I wanted to avenge my parents all this time but it was kind of hard to do so when they're your adoptive parents best friends." He replied in a nice non-sarcastic tone.

" Understandable. What are we going to do when your mum and dad find out your in here, I mean Malfoy is sure to tell his dad." Asked Harry.

" That's why I am in here Harry, we have to work together to figure that out."

" Well then I think we should get to work." Said Hermione.

"Do you have to do that all the time? Always so anxious to get to work! Woman I swear!" exclaimed Ron.

" Well Ron this is a serious matter so it's excusable….this time." Said Luna.

" Whatever."

" I think we can work tomorrow after lessons, right now we should get to bed." Said Justin, trying to keep Ron and Hermione from getting into a screaming match.

"Good idea, Justin." Said Luna agreeing to the idea.

"Well then lets get some sleep we'll talk over breakfast."

Everyone went off to their respective bathrooms and beds, but everyone in the other dorm was wide awake.

"Bloody Hell we're getting Blaise back!"

Theo trying to be helpful and fit in said, " I saw him talking with Potter earlier and I think he was behind Blaise leaving."

"I wouldn't doubt it, saint potter always having to save the day and ruin it for us. Well not this time, we're getting him in here and damnit I wanna know why the bloody hell he was talking to Potter!"

"Alright but can we find out tomorrow? I'm really tired and I think when we're well rested we'll think a lot better." Said Cho.

"Good idea luv. We can talk about it over breakfast."

So now all were sleeping except two professors who were pacing in their offices. and one Longbottom boy who was worried about his future, or if he would have one.


End file.
